This new poinsettia cultivar originated as an white sport of `Lilo` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6694) in my greenhouse in Malmo, Sweden. It was selected because of its early flowering, self branching, white flower bracts and dark green foliage; traits which distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, `Lilo White` was vegetatively reproduced plant from stem cuttings for test purposes in Malmo, Sweden. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `Lilo White` hold true from generation to generation.
The new plant was discovered among numerours cuttings cultivated from the parent `Lilo`. One cutting produced a plant with white bracts which were distinct from the red bracts of the parent. The new plant also had stronger roots than `Lilo`, matured to a height about 2 cm taller than `Lilo` and exhibited a better branching habit of 5-7 compared to the 4-7 branches typically observed with `Lilo`.
The new cultivar `Lilo White` was tested and found to be unusually resistant to epinasty. Epinasty refers to the drooping of bracts which often occurs during shipping of some poinsettia plants. Generally, epinasty resistance is tested by placing the plant in a shipping sleeve and observing any effects after a period of time in darkness. When tested for epinasty, `Lilo White` showed a 2-3 week longer period of resistance to epinasty than the parent `Lilo`.